I choose you!
by Grumblemumble
Summary: A fun filled idea my friend and I thought up :
1. Chapter 1 REDO

**I don't own Pokemon (: Me(Chelle) my friends, Jarrod, Lea and Peter will all be in this story. and to clear things up, this is how rotation will work.**

**Chelle,**

**Jarrod,**

**Lea,**

**Peter,**

**All of us (3rd POV)**

**Back to me then Jarrod and it'll go on like that. (:  
**

* * *

A Quick Redo, I hated the first chapter, Second chapter is still the same. (:

I stared at my new pokemon, and she stared right back. Her beady eyes never moved, and I started to get nervous. "Psyduck,"  
Her whole body slumped forwards and I screamed, "Cosmo!" My Pidgey quickly chirped, looking at his fallen new friend. "Do you think she's dead?"

My pokemon looked at me. highly doubtful. I slowly reached my hand towards the small duck like pokemon, falling backwards when she jumped stright up. I bowed my head in shame. This pokemon was utterly useless, wasn't she? Voicing my thoughts, Cosmo ruffled his feathers.  
"Okay, alright. This will be fine. Leon didn't give me her just so I could give up!" Jumping up with new found dedication, I placed my hands on my hips. "Psyduck! Cosmo! We will become amazing friends!"  
I swear, the cocky Pidgey stopped breathing while the useless Psyduck slumped forward on her face. My eye twitched, " Alright. Back in the balls you go."  
As I clicked the pokeballs, they slowly went back and I started off on the trail again. Well, I stomped back on the trail again.  
I had caught Cosmo three months ago, and just today the Psyduck was given to me by my brother Leon. A farewell gift, as he put it.  
As my anger slowly subsided, I figured letting them out would be a good idea. I was in the middle of the forest, with only two pokemon and a small backpack. I had absolutely nothing to defend myself with. I was only, three hours away from the nearest town.

Sighing, my senses seemed to click into high gear. Noises from the surounding under bush rustled and spooked me. "Cosmo," I said, clicking the pokeball open.  
He stretched out his feathers, giving me a blank look. "Okay, look I'm sorry for being mean earlier."  
He turned his beak skywards and hopped away. He didn't exactly know how to fly yet, but we were working on it.

I smiled, until it was ripped off my face by the pack of pokemon that appeared in front of us.

CLIFFHANGER

* * *

**Preview for the next chapter:**

The red headed girl sat down beside me, sighing. "My first day out, and I nearly kill my only pokemon!"

"It happens to the best of us," I said, hoping she wouldn't cry. "I trained my pokemon a little too much today, and they've been here for the past hour."

* * *

**Alright so, here I'll put deleted scenes, or things I wanted to put in the story but just couldn't figure out a way to do it.**

**A couple things first: I don't like the idea of just, being kicked out of the house at 10 years old. So my character is around 15, while her brother Leon started his pokemon training a couple of years ago.**

**Pokemon have longer than normal life spans, I'll be explaining it later in the story. Also, I'm mixing generations, and I'll probably be adding Gen. V soon?**

**To clear things up, I'll be adding Character Bios in later chapters. (:  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pokemon (:**

* * *

I sat in the waiting room of the Pokemon Center. In a few minutes, I would grab my Charmander and Eevee and maybe even a room. It was close to being dinner time, so maybe I could grab some food while I was at it.

I walked over to the vending machine, and stocked up on water, pokemon food and other various items. "Excuse me, you're the boy with the Eevee and Charmander, correct?"

Looking up, I saw Nurse Joy holding a chart. "Yes, I am."

She smiled cheerfully "They'll be ready really soon! You can get a room in the mean time!"

"Thank you," I smiled back, and soon enough checked into a room.

Waiting a few more minutes, I watched as a girl ran into the pokemon center. She was carrying a Psyduck and Pidgey. Her face was set in frustration, as a nurse took her Pokemon.

And as fate would have it, the red headed girl sat down beside me, sighing. "My first day out, and I nearly kill my only pokemon!"

"It happens to the best of us," I said, hoping she wouldn't cry. "I trained my pokemon a little too much today, and they've been here for the past hour."

She gave me a smile, "I'm Chelle."

"I'm Jarrod, what's your pokemon?" Apparently, this question got her mind off the frustration she was feeling.

"I have a Pidgey named Cosmo, and a Psyduck. I just got her today, and I'm still at a complete loss for what to name her." She threw her hands up in the air, "I feel like a horrible trainer!"

"No you're not," I laughed, "and it'll come to you. You just have to be patient."

Chelle gave me a big smile, "So what about yours?"

"I have an Eevee, Flick and Charmander, Char." I smiled as she bursted out in laughter.

"Char sounds very original, Jarrod." She poked my arm, still giggling.

"At least both my pokemon have names!" I poked her back as she frowned at me.

"Yeah, well!" She stopped short, seeing Nurse Joy arriving towards us.

She held two pokeballs, and was humming softly to herself. "Did you get a room, hun?"

"Yes ma'am, how are they?" I answered, concerned for my friends.

"They're as good as new!" She handed me Flick and Char, then turned to the girl beside me. "As for your pokemon dear, they'll be ready in a couple of hours. In the mean time, please get a room to stay in. I don't want new trainers traveling at night!"

The read headed girl smiled, "Thank you so much! and Will do!" She gave me an ever bigger smile. "I'm going to get my room now, hopefully I see you in the morning?"

"Of course," I watched as she stood up and walked over to another nurse.

Standing up myself, I walked towards the lodging part of the center and towards my room. It was little, that was for sure, but I wasn't going to start complaining now. I had already paid for it.

I let Flick and Char out, and smiled. Right after a shower, I'd be on my way to a good night's rest.

* * *

**Deleted Scene:**

_"Psyduck, dodge!" I screamed at the yellow pokemon, but she stared back at me with no emotion; small cuts and bruises littered her body. Had she forgotten how to defend herself? Making a quick mental note of that, I made a break for it, noticing the group of Rattata had slowly gotten closer_**.**_ Hurriedly I got my pokemon gathered and I ran faster than I had ever thought possible._

**A/N**

**I am not going to get Pokemon Black just yet. 1. Need more money and 2. I'm not sure if it'll be as good as what I'm hoping it to be. IF you do have Gen. V please tell me what you think (: I'd love to know!**

**Also. The next chapter should be out later today. Thank you for reading.  
**


End file.
